Love, Hate and Friendship
by Ayame Hatake
Summary: ya so this is my first HP fic. I suck at summaries, R&R songfic HrH mainly so ya ENJOY! o also umm songfic and ya just read its not my best work but it's an enjoyable short thing


Love, Hate, and Friendship

Romance/Songfic-Hr/R Hr/H

PG suitable for all

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters J.K. Rowling came up with them with her smart brain--I do not own the songs No Doubt owns them

Chapter 1-Ex-Girlfriend

"Ron, I hate you!" yelled a flustered girl.

"C'mon can't we just work tis out?" the red head kid questioned.

"No I've had enough. You're jealous, you treat me like garbage, I can't take it!"

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

"Mione, I love you, don't end it like this."

"I'm sorry Ron, but there is no passion anymore. I can't feel anything for you."

"But we always hang out together."

"What you're talking about is a friendship Ron."

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope i hold a special place with the rest of the _

_And you know it make me sick to be on that list _

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

_You say you're gonna burn before you mellow_

_I will be the one to burn you_

_Why'd you have to go and pick me_

_When you knew that we were different, completely_

"But before this we were best friends."

"I don't know if we can go back to that now."

"Please, Mione..."

The girl stood ther, sorrowful but full of anger.

"Ron I can't, not right now."

"But,But,But..."

"I need time to heal."

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your e-xgirlfriend_

"Hermione, I need you!"

"I'll always be here."

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list _

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

_Your wildness scares me _

_So does your freedom you say _

_You can't stand the restrictions_

_I find myself trying to change you_

_But if you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to_

And I feel so mean I feel in between. 'Cause I'm about to give you away 

"Hermione, please, please, please, give us another chance."

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirl,friend_

"I'm sorry but I can't. Not after I caught you! I caught you! I can't trust you anymore! If you can see where I am coming from you will leave!"

"I-"

"Don't deny you were with Lavendar. Don't say it wasn't you! I know it was you! I know!"

By now tears of frustration were streaming down her face.

_We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs_

_And we've been in between the days and year_

_And I know when I see you I'm going to die_

_I know I'm going to want you and you know why_

_It'd going to kill me to see you with the next girl_

_'Cause im the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

"I don't know what to do!"

"You can't do anything."

"Please let me try."

"No, Ron it's over."

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirlfriend_

"Goodbye, Ron," and she turned away.

"Goodbye...Hermione," and he exited the Common Room.

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list _

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed _

_I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

She collapsed on the couch and let the grieving process begin.

Chapter 2- Friend to the Rescue

As Hermione sat there, a familiar face entered the Common Room. Hermione looked totally spaced snd didn't notice. Yes, you guessed it; the familiar face was the "famous" Harry Potter. He sat down next to and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't need to ask who it was, because she already knew.

"Oh Harry. I can't believe him! He went behind my back! I know I can always turn to you."

He sat there stroking her her.

"I know Herms, I know it hurts, you'll get through it. Then we can all be friends again."

"Harry I don't think I can ever be friends with _him_ again."

"I'm sure we'll work it out."

They sat there for hours, Harry comforting Hermione until she fell asleep. He then carried her to her dormitory, brushed her hair away and tucked her into bed.

In the morning, Hermione awoke to a snowy whit owl sitting atop her head.

"Hedwig!"

The owl the dropped the note onto her lap and left through the window. It was from Harry (A/N Uh Duh it is his owl!).

Dear Hermione,

You know I love you like family. I'll always be there for you. See you in the Great Hall.

-Harry

"Oh Harry, you're like the brother I never had."

Chapter 3-Great Hall

Breakfast was quiet. The tension was high, but Harry remained silent. He didn't want to start somethin and get trapped in the middle. He had to think of a way to make them friends again. "But how?" Harry startes thinking of ways.

Meanwhile, Hermione was finishing up her breakfast and planning to go to the library to study, get her mind off of things. Harry noticed this and started stuffing his breakfast down his throat.

"Harry are you trying to choke yourself?" Hermione questioned.

"Uh-no thanks for asking"

"Well, I'm off to the library, see you at class."

Harry waited a little while after the door closed behind her. As he rose to leave, Ron stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh... no where. Just to the Common Room, I left something there."

"Okay see ya later."

Chapter 4-Sad Reading

When Harry reached the library, he saw Hermione sitting at a back table. Her head was in her hands

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together, always_

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

"Harry it's over. I can't believe it."

"I know, I know. We've kinda, I don't know, all broken up."

"It's both mine and Ron's fault. Maybe I should have heard him out?"

"I can't make that decision for you."

"Every time I think talking to him, that image comes back to me."

"Look I'm not asking you to get back back together. Just put the friendship back together."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

_But some are altogether mighty frightening_

_As we die both you and I_

_With my head in my hands I sit and cry_

"I just--I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to him."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_It's all ending; I gotta stop pretending who we are_

You and me 

_I can see us dying aren't we?_

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Well...talk to him when you are ready."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"Okay, I'll try. But only for you."

"Great! I knew you'd see it."

Then he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. He didn't realize what he just did and left. But Hermione knew, and she sat the bewildered.

Chapter 5-Confusion

Harry walked into the Common Room, finding a furious Ron sitting there.

"Where were you?"

"Uh-Uh-ummm..."

"You were with Hermione weren't you?"

"Uh...yes?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Ron I'm her friend, have a right to see if she is all right."

Then Hermione rushed in to the Common Room.

"Harry!" she said thankful to see him, then she saw Ron there, red as his freckles from screaming, "Uh... we'll talk later," and she rushed up the stairs to her dormitory to get her books.

"What was that about?" asked Ron confused.

"Listen I gotta go, I'll see you in class."

Then Ron sat back into a big plushy chair and said to himself," Weird and getting way weirder."

Chapter 6- Can it be?

Hermione was sitting in her dormitory, thinking how good that peck on the cheek felt when a knock interrupted her train of thought.

"Come in!"

Harry emerged from the entryway. Hermione's stomach all of a sudden did back flip.

"What's going on with me?" she thought to herself.

"Um...Hermione, about before, I don't know what happened."

"Uh-yeah well...I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well you see Harry, I've been feeling...weird around you."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, my stomach doing back flips, my heart practically stops beating-"

"You know," Harry said cutting her off, "it's the same thing with me. I have this urge to..."

"Me too."

With that, Harry pulled her up to his level and kissed her.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that!" said Hermione, "I never felt that way with Ron."

"I've never felt that way with anyone."

And they kissed again.

Chapter 7-Big Trouble

In Hogwarts, news teavels fast. Ron could not believe his ears when he heard. He confronted Harry right away.

"Harry, how could you do this? We just broke up two days ago!"

"Ron, I can't control my feelings!"

"But couldn't you wait?"

"I'm really sorry!"

"No, I've had enough 'sorries!'"

"We were caught up in the moment."

"I can't take this pressure anymore. I don't think we should be friends."

"Ron, no don't say that!"

"It's your fault she broke up with me."

"No, you're wrong! You hurt Her! You cheated on her, not me! Don't even think about putting the balme on me!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have cheated on her."

"And- what did you say?"

"You're right and I was wrong. She love you now and not me."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah still friends."

And they did their secret handshake (A/N Ok. it is sort of stupid, but I needed something to symbolize their friendship).

"I felt it ending anyway."

Chapter 8-Oops!

Hermione entered her dormitory to find Hedwig there.

"Hello Hedwig," she said as she stroked the white feathers of the snow owl's head.

Dearest Hermione,

Meet at the lake at 7:00 p.m. for a truly spectacular time.

Love,

Harry

"Our first date! What am I going to wear?" she said. She decided to ask Ginny.

They decided on a warm, chocolate color dress and her hair pulled back into a half -up, half-down hairstyle.

She went out onto the grounds to meet Harry. He stood ther in khakis and a green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. She ran up to him and hugged him. Harry pulled his wand out and made it glow a pinkish-red color that changed the whole area.

He knew that they both missed dinner, so he made dinner appear. They sat really close to the lake. As Harry lifted his fork, he accidentally knocked Hermione into the lake!

He had to hurry, he knew what lives in that water, thanks to the experience of the Triwizard Tournament. He dived into the dark, murky water and pulled her out.

He performed CPR, he learned this in his muggle school. Once she was revived, he summoned two blankets and starteda fire that you can jar. They sat there for awhile.

"Harry thank you. I don't know how to repay you!"

"You don't have to."

"That's what I love about you Harry. You're so modest about your heroism."

"Did you just say love?"

"Uh- I meant like."

"Oh..." he said disappointedly, "Unless you want to keep it love."

"Well...yeah because...I love you.":

"I love you too."

And they kissed a nice, soft kiss.

Chapter 9- One Year Later

It was the trio'e seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry paced his dorm nervously. He sent Hermione a letter asking her to meet him at the lake at 7:00 p.m. He remembered their first date almost a year ago. The photo album that he had recieved in first year is now filled with wonderful memories. He nervously bit his lip because th answer Hermione gave him to the question he was about to ask, was going to change their whole future.

Hermione paced her dorm nervously. She had no idea what Harry had planned, though she had a smally idea that it was about the big M word.

They met at the lake as planned at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Hermione was wearing a light blue tube dress, with a white cardigan. Her hair was piled neatly on top of her head. Harry wore slacks with a white shirt, his hair its usual messy self.

Harry was able to find a some floating candles that gave off that pikish-red, romantic glow. The flowers were in bloom and a picnic was set up close to the lake (which was shimmering pink from the candles). The fireflies were out and it was a beautiful June night.

"Hermione, we've been together for a glorious year."

"The best year of my life."

"Mine too. And school is ending soon, and I don't want it to end."

"Me neither."

"And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

'Will you marry me?"

She burst into tear, but Harry was still a little confused. Until she then leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll take them as a yes then," he said happily as he slid the ring on her finger.

Chapter 10- The Wedding

Hermione rushed around in her dress, being the perfectionist she is. She had everything under control, at least she thought.

Harry paced around in his dressing room, while Ron, his best man of course, bit his finger nails off

"Ron, stop that!"

"Listen, you seem too calm so I'm being nervous enough for the both of us."

"I am nervous and you are making it worse and if you keep doing that noise you make I will kick you out!"

"Fine, fine! I will calm down. Sheesh, some one is in a mood!"

"I am not in a mood!"

"There you go again."

"One more word out of you and you are out of here!"

Everyone took their place at the alter. The wedding procession began, then the most important woman there, the bride. Once the doors opened aand Hermione stood there, Harry couldn't believe his soon-to-be wife could get anymore beautiful. They had written their own vows and proclaimed their love to each other.

"Hermione, we've know each other for seven years and I can't believe I didn't realize my feelings for you until fifth year. We have faced so many challenges together and now you're about to be my wife. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Harry, I have never told the whole tryth about my love for you. It all started in first year on the train, I showed off to make you like me. We then became the best of friends and much more. When I was hurt, you picked me up, when I was happy you were the one who made me smile. I love you so much, you can not imagine.

Finally they were pronounced husband and wife and Harry kissed his bride. The reception was small and private and the happy couple was off on their honeymoon.

Chapter 11-Five Years Later

Harry and Hermione moved to a house just outside Diagon Alley. They had two children name Lily and James in honor of Harry's parents.

Lily looked just like her father with raven black hair, and emerald green eyes. Her hair is bushy and curly like her mother.

James has brown hair and honey-brown eyes. His hair is messed up like his father's and he also had his father's taste for adventure.

They were to start their first year of Hogwarts soon, so that day the family wen to to Diagon Alley. They met up with Ron and Lavendar with their family.

They bought their school supplies and said they would meet up at Platform 9 3/4.

Chapter 12-A New Beginning

One month later, the Potters were rushing to get to King's Cross on time. Once there, they rushed to the platform. Lily and James were jittery from excitement.

They boarded the train and found a compartment. And they were on their way to new adventures and a fascinating world. What would be in store for this young pair and their friends?

The End


End file.
